1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a self-propelled fishing device for attachment between a fishing line of a fishing pole and a line of a fishing lure so as to propel the lure through water in a trolling manner.
More particularly, the invention relates to a self-propelled fishing device having a submersible waterproof body housing an electric motor for driving a propeller which propels the device and the lure attached thereto through the water, the device being propelled in a submerged state below the surface of a body of water.
2. Description of Relevant Art
One of the problems facing fishermen is the repetitive casting and reeling-in required to keep a fishing lure in motion so as to entice fish. Although this problem is alleviated when a fishing line can be trolled from the back of a moving boat, it can prove quite tiresome for the relatively stationary fisherman positioned on shore or in a stationary boat.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the foregoing problem by providing self-powered fishing devices for imparting a trolling action to the lure. The following devices are illustrative of such attempts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,099 issued in 1963 to Cahen et al discloses a self-propelled fishing device resembling a miniature boat which rides on the surface of the water, pulling the lure therebehind.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,131 issued in 1965 to Myers discloses a self-propelled fishing device which is waterproof, and has a steering rudder thereof adapted for operative connection to the fishing line. The device is designed to lose its propellant upon being pulled by a fish or fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,254 issued in 1971 to Myers discloses a propeller-driven fishing device powered by solar cells, and provided with a sail which provides steerability and stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,516 issued in 1973 to Holling discloses a miniature propeller-driven boat for pulling a lure through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,975 issued in 1973 to Curtis discloses a bobber device driven by a propeller for trolling a fishing line having a float.
The present invention overcomes various disadvantages associated with the aforesaid prior devices by providing a self-propelled fishing device of a simplified structure which is designed to be submersible, and which is powered in an effective manner.
According to the invention, there is provided a selfpropelled fishing device having a submersible waterproof body with a streamlined shape, such as a submarine shape. Connecting means are provided for connecting the submersible body between a fishing line of a fishing pole and a fishing lure line. In a preferred embodiment, the submersible body is connected at its front end to the fishing pole line, and at its rear end to the lure line. Power drive means for propelling the device are at least partially housed in the submersible body and are adapted to propel the device through water.
It is an object of the invention to provide power drive means preferably including an electric motor driven by both a hearing-aid type battery (or other similar small battery) and a photoelectric cell mounted along a surface portion of the submersible body.
A further object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled fishing device provided with means for adjusting the steering angle thereof. Such means may take the form of an adjustable steering rudder provided at a lower portion of the submersible body. The rudder is in the shape of a fin and is manually rotatable about a vertical axis to adjust the steering angle of the device.
The above and further objects, details and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.